devil may cry
by dreamsofpadackles
Summary: WINCEST. mentions of Lucifer/Michael. theres alot more to the lucifer and michael story that sam and dean knew. now theyre about to find out ,then can they finally admit they want each other too
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Dean/Sam mentions of Michael/Lucifer.**

Dean woke up in an old abandoned warehouse. Not sure of how he got there and definitely not liking the probable out comes. "Well well well I see someone is finally awake" a strange male voice came from the warehouse' far end. "Son of a bitch,what the hell do you want from me,where the fuck is Sammy,you better not have done anything to him"! Dean shouted into the warehouse. "Naww dont worry Sammy's safe,need him for some very very important business" Still all voice no show. "Show yourself you son of a bitch" Dean responded. A male figure came across to Dean. "Who the fuck are you what do you want"? Dean asked. "Dean,Dean,Dean my man,im the one thats eventually gonna have hold of your precious little Sammy's body".He replied. "Lucifer,You son of a bitch if you've done anything to Sammy i'll swear to god i'll kill you myself" Dean yelled. "Like I said Dean,Sam's safe. He's most likely out there looking for you right now,you've been gone for almost a week"Lucifer responded. "Why?son of a bitch,why are you doing this to us"? Dean asked,anger very clear in his tone. "I know Dean"! Lucifer yelled in Deans face. "know what"Dean questioned. "I know you're in love with Sammy,Hell everybody knows Dean. Even your Daddy knew" Lucifer smirked before his expression turned to pain and '_what the hell' _Dean thought were those tears in the devils eyes?.....

"you can't love nobody Dean,love it just breaks your heart,tears it into your heart out and lays torn across the fucking carpet."! Lucifer yelled to the sky."What the hell could you possibly know about love you evil son of a bitch" Dean asked wryly. Lucifer smirked before shaking his head and saying "Alot more than you think actually."

_TBC sorry I know this is a short chappy but the next one will be . Review and let me know what you think. Much love._


	2. Chapter 2

Previously in devil may cry----

"_**What the hell could you possibly know about love you evil son of a bitch" Dean asked wryly. Lucifer smirked before shaking his head and saying "A lot more than you think actually."**_

_**-------Present time------**_

"No, I just don't think that is possible" Dean replied. "It is". Lucifer said. "In fact i'll tell you" lucifer stated.

----_Flashback-----_

_"This is about what's right and wrong. You need to stop what you're doing". __Jeremiel__ said._

"_No,Michael please don't let them take this away from us". Lucifer begged his older brother/lover._

"_They're right. All of them,this must not continue"Michael said firmly. "Please,please don't leave me" Lucifer pleaded. "As it is,Lucifer cannot seem to accept your decision,one of you must leave". Jeremiel stated. "Me,it shall be me". Michael replied emotionless. "So be it" Jeremiel rose his hand which was now enclosed by white light,the light of banishment. He waved his hand towards Michael but before the light could reach him Lucifer jumped in front of Michael next thing lucifer knew he was alone. "I wont let it be you" He whispered into the wind. _

_------End Flashback------_

"I stayed there for years" Lucifer said. " I thought he l-loved me enough to come back for me. T-to be together again" he continued wiping the tears from his face. "But he never did,eventually it was just too much, I just had to accept the fact we'd never be the same way again" he finished letting the tears fall. "But do you still love him... That way"? Dean asked his mind still reeling from the fact that lucifer was actually crying. "Yes"he whispered. "I'm just so angry" he added dryly. "Lucifer,brother." another male voice cam from behind them. "Raguel,is that really you" lucifer asked. "yes brother, it is me." Raguel replied. "What are you doing here"?Lucifer asked. "I am here to stop you"He stated. "Wait a minute,i thought Michael was supposed to stop him"? Dean asked,well this shit sure was confusing. "Dean Winchester,it is nice to finally meet you." he said, before adding "I am not here to stop him in that sense, I am here to SAVE him". Dean didn't respond. "lucifer, my brother,you lost your way. I should have been there for you,your not just my brother,your my best friend. I failed you. but now you can be safe again, you have to stop what you are doing" Raguel said to lucifer. "I don't think I know how" Lucifer replied. "please brother let me save you" Raguel said. "You cannot save me, only Michael can. But he'll never let that happen" Lucifer ended in a whisper. "very well,but he still loves you,you know" Raguel stated. "Oh yeah im sure he does,considering he wants to kill me" Lucifer stated sarcastically rolling his eyes. "if that is the way you shall be, I shall leave,if you wish for my help just call upon me" Raguel replied. "You are wrong, I do still love you" A deep voice stated, All heads whipped to the door way and there stood Michael.

A/N I dont know if anyone is following this but if you are I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry it wasnt really long. But i'll try my best next im looking for someone to write wincest with if anyone is interested just email me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry for the late update,for those who are following,Enjoy.**

_**Previously on Devil May Cry.**_

"_**very well but he still loves you,you know" Raguel stated. "Oh yeah I'm sure he does,considering he wants to kill me" Lucifer stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "if thats the way you shall be,I shall you wish for my help just call upon me" Raguel replied. "You are wrong,I do still love you."A deep voice stated,all heads whipped to the door way and there stood Michael.**_

**----Present time-----**

Dean was quite surprised really, the poor bastard that Michael was currently wearing as a meat suit was one hot son of a bitch. His hair was jet black and styled in a fashion that reminded him hell of a lot like Cas/Jimmy's. He was well built, somewhere in the middle of Dean and Sam's height. And he had striking Gray eyes. "Story of my life" Lucifer stated dryly. "How could you do this to him,Can you not see what he has become"?! Raguel yelled at Michael. "I had no choice,You weren't even there,don't you even presume to know anything about what I was going through"! Michael shouted back. "It's always about you isnt it Michael"? "Youre his brother,You were his lover,Youre not supposed to use him like that."! "Is that all he was to you Mike,Huh,a worthless fuck"?! Raguel yelled and shoved hard into Michaels chest. "It was never like that and you know it,Youre the one that helped us get together and you werent even there to see what went on,so dont you even pretend to understand when you know nothing"! Michael pushed back.

Meanwhile...

Lucifer sat on the floor next to Dean. "What do you want now,im not going to say yes,if thats what you want"? Dean asked. Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I just need to think,I am highly confused"He replied. "So,everyone knows,I mean about..the way I feel about Sam" Dean whispered. "Yea we all know." Lucifer replied. "Has" oh god if everyone else had noticed then clearly Sam would have known to? "Does he...Know" Dean dared to ask. "No,he's too worried about keeping his own secret" Lucifer replied. "Secret"? Dean asked. "Man,and you call Sam the girl" lucifer laughed. All in all Dean couldnt believe he was having a civilised conversation with the devil himself. "I am not a girl"! Dean it didnt stop the argument between Michael and Raguel. Disantly Dean could her words like Trust and love being shouted and strings of curse words aimed at each other. "Lets put this the easy way" " Sammy Likey Dean Too" lucifer implimented as if he was trying to talk to a kindergardner. "dude im confused,not mentally challenged." Dean bit back. "yeah yeah" Lucifer waved him off. "So if you and Mike work it out,does that mean its definitely going to be the end of the apocolypse"? Dean asked. "Yeah if we work it." "And what about Sam's demon blood addiction and his demon blood powers"? Dean questioned. "it would be as if it was never there"Lucifer replied,a sort of sincerity in his voice. "and if your lying,and you and michael go back to be bitter sons of bitches,i will find a way to ice the both of you,theres no way im ever letting you get near Sammy again"Dean warned.


End file.
